The Demon Girlfriend
by InfiNight
Summary: In which Misaki is the girlfriend of Usui...but everyone knows except her.
1. The Lord of all Weird Pheromones

**Hi! My name is Infi!**

 **Just so you guys know, this is not my first time writing a fanfic. However, it is my first time uploading/posting one. I would feel really happy and reassured if you would favorite, follow, or leave a review this story! I'm not forcing you guys or anything and its totally up to you. That's it, enjoy the story and see you at the end!**

 **-DISCLAIMER!-**

 **I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama! However, I do own this fanfic. Any forms of taking this story is strictly prohibited.**

* * *

"Okairinasai goshujin-..." I gasped.

The smile on my face instantly turned back into slight frown when I saw who was in front of me.

"-...sama..." I continued what I was about to say before.

Who am I kidding? The Lord of all weird pheromones was standing in front of me, he _deserved_ to be addressed as "sama"...right?

"Hey." Usui said, walking closer to me.

I blushed. "Wha-what do you want you weird space alien?"

Usui came closer still and my heartbeat accelerated by a great amount. _What on earth...?_

I was about to tell him off when I felt Usui's fingers on both sides of my cheeks. He gave me a weird look then, lifted up my cheeks up… Successfully making me look like an idiot.

"Geez Misa-Chan I just came from helping Yukimura out in the Student Council Room! I come here hoping to see my adorable little pres smiling, but nooooo-"

Usui kept wining about this, but his words instantly faded away after the words: _adorable little pres._ Conflicted thoughts ran through my head, and a slight blush formed on my thinks I'm adorable? Since when? Could really, he possibly like me?

 _Wait…what are you thinking? that's not possible..._

"Hey Pres~ Presss~! Are you even listening?" Usui said frowning. "You looked kinda dazed off..."

"Wha-what? Of course im okay you dolt!" I said, shaking it off.

Usui shrugged "Well then suit yourself. By the way, arent you supposed to be taking my order?"

"O-oh right. This way please master."

I led Usui over to the place he usually sits whenever he visits. He sat on the side where there weren't much people, and I was grateful for that.

"So uh- master, what would you like?" I laid the menu in front of him.

Usui however, pushed it away and his green eyes stared at me.

"I would like you." He said, his eyes unwavering. A small smirk formed on his lips, and he let out a small laugh.

"Guh..."

I wasn't sure if I was going to smack him, or hug him...I mean I'd probably smack him, but- ugh! Whatever!

"Aaah~! My Misa-Chan's blusing! So cute - OW!"

And this time, I really smacked him. Whaaat? He deserved it!

"Shut the fuck up ya weird space alien" my eyes shot daggers but my heartbeat was saying otherwise.

Stupid damn treacherous heart!

Usui rubbed his head, a pained smile forming on his lips. "Im just kidding...just kidding...uh I'll order the Omelet Rice then."

"Hmph, as you wish master." I said making my way over to the kitchen.

As soon as Usui finished eating, he left. Or so I thought...

My shift was over and I decided to head home but when I opened the door, a tall handsome figure was standing there.

"Usui!" I gasped.

 _Wait wait wait up, hold the phone! Him? Handsome? No way!_

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I waited for you, obviously." He smirked.

My heart skipped a beat, and I clenched my hand. What time was it when he arrived? 5? It's like 8 now!

"You waited for me for 3 hours?!" I almost shouted.

A couple who were nearby, stopped and glanced but soon walked away once I stared them down.

"I wanted to treat you...y'know since i teased you a while ago and all that stuff..." He said

I sighed. So he was feeling sorry? Well...good for me I guess…

"Besides," Usui started again and my eyes met his once more. "Can't I wait for my girlfriend after work?"

 _Girlfriend_?

I looked around. Was there someone else he was waiting for? My chest tightened.

"Girlfriend? W-well good for you," I said my voice shaking.

Usui looked at me with confused eyes "Uh, thank you?"

He's waiting for someone else huh? I forced out a laugh "Well then I should get going..."

"Pres what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I'm going! Your girlfriend is coming soon and I don't want to be here..."

That moment, I felt like my heart was going to burst. But instead, I heard a resounding laugh. I glanced over at Usui who was in a laughing fit and decided that he had finally lost his marbles! His back was a little arched downward, and he was holding his stomach while laughing.

"Ahh, seriously, I'm no match for you Pres." He continued laughing.

Huh?

"Uh Usui I think there's a hospital nearby..."

Usui's laugh turned into a mere chuckle, as he stood up straight yet again.

Usui sighed "Ne Ayuzawa, just how many times do I have to say this to you before you understand?"

"Huh what do you mean? Understand what?" This guy was making no sense.

Usui came closer, and instinctively, I stepped back. His eyes shown no sign of wavering, whilst mine were trying to look in a different his eyes.

"What do you think you're-?!" My back had finally hit a wall, and soon Usui loomed over me.

His two hands were placed in his pockets, and ever so slowly, he leaned in. A million things happened at once in that moment. My heart raced, my hands we're sweaty, my mind went blank, my lips quivered, and many more. I moved a little bit to the side so  
I could escape this, but Usui's hand hit the wall and quickly stopped me from doing so. I looked back in his eyes, and was lost in a sea of green. My eyes narrowed and my breath quickened. Usui was still leaning closer to me!

Our noses brushed, and I prepared myself for what was about to come. However, he tentatively pulled back, unsure of what to do. His eyes also left mine for a moment as he drew in a shaky breath. It looked like he was debating whether or not he should  
continue what he was doing.

Regardless, Usui looked back at me and smiled."I love you, Misaki."

Calling me suddenly by my first name...especially in a time like this made my face even more red than I ever imagined.

"...Baka Usui..." I mumbled.

He came closer yet again, and I felt his breath on my face. I couldn't stand this any longer! When his lips finally touched mine, I melted.

* * *

 **And thats it! *wipes sweat***

 **...I know that this chapter isn't really _that_ interesting...But I promise that the next chapter will be much better!**

 **Btw, updates are every Saturday, Sunday, or whenever there's a Holliday! Don't be afraid to comment! Actually, I would really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind criticism as long as it is** constructive. **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next week!**

 **Usui: Please come again!**

 **Misaki: You better come back...baka...**

 **Suzuna: Nee-chan, dont call them baka! T-T**


	2. Stolen kisses and night time confessions

**Hey there! Second chapter is up, and I uploaded it early because I'm gonna be out the whole day tomorrow.**  
 **If you liked this chapter, please Follow/fav/review!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

"...Baka Usui..." I mumbled.

When his lips finally touched mine, I melted. The world around me faded as Usui continued kissing me. Surprisingly, it felt good. Every thing about it was magical and needless to say, I enjoyed it very much. I felt me knees go weak, but Usui was there to support me. His hand which was on the wall, snaked behind me and pulled me closer to him. He deepened the kiss and I clung to him in fear that I might fall. Usui continued kissing me like this, and I- unsure of what to do, slowly kissed him back. He smiled and held me closer.

"Umph.." I said my eyebrows squeezing closer together.

It looked like he didn't want to stop, however Usui pulled away slowly, and I gasped for air.

"Stupid Usui...do you want...me to...die?" I continued panting.

Before I had a chance to react further, two strong arms wrapped around me. I found myself hugging Usui as his soft, spiky blonde hair brushed against my face.

"Just so you know, this is all your fault Pres.." He mumbled

"What?! My fault?! Who was the one who initiated it in the first place huh?!" I smacked him, but the energy I had left was swept away in an instant.

"But it _is_ your fault!" Usui pouted.

"Please enlighten as to how it's _my_ fault."

"You suggested I had another girlfriend!"

Oh right, Usui has a girlfriend. Why did he even kiss me in the first place? Wait a minute... _another_ girlfriend? He has two?!

I hit him weakly again. "You traitor!"

Usui released me from our embrace and looked at me weirdly. "Did you not understand anything I said a while ago?"

"Whaddya mean?!"

He sighed. " _You_ are my girlfriend Ayuzawa. I love _you_. Haven't I been saying that a while ago?"

I frowned. "And since when did I agree to be your girlfriend?"

This time Usui face palmed. "Last night!"

Wait what?

"Check your phone! In your messages!" Usui said.

I did so, and this was what I saw:

 **From: Usui**

 **To: Misaki**

 **Good night my lovely Misa-chan~ :3**

 **To: Usui**

 **From: Misaki**

 **Go to sleep Usui. We're early tomorrow.**

 **From: Usui**

 **To: Misaki**

 **'Night!**

 **To: Usui**

 **From: Misaki**

 **...'Night I guess...**

 **NOW GO TO SLEEP!**

 **From: Usui**

 **To: Misaki**

 **Hey... will you please be my girlfriend?**

 **To: Usui**

 **From: Misaki**

 **Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I love you Usui~!**

I was starting to see red. This was not my message!

"AOI!" I shouted.

Usui looked at me weirdly, and I shoved the cellphone at his face.

Pointing to the last message, I said "dO YOU THINK I SENT THIS?! THAT AINT ME! THAT WAS AOI. FREAKING AOI!"

"How could it possibly be Aoi?" Usui scoffed.

I took in a deep breath in hopes to calm myself down. "I was on shift yesterday, and Aoi-chan visited us. My phone rang, and it was probably you, but a customer called and I was the only one who was free. Aoi looked at it and said it was _nobody important._ Nobody important my ass! I came back, and asked her who it was. She told me it was Suzuna telling me to get home quickly."

Usui smirked. "So I'm important to you?"

Uh oh...

"Huh? Uh... aside from that, how on earth did you think that _I_ would send a message like that?" I said trying to dodge the question.

Usui shrugged. "Honestly thought it was you."

But his eyes gleamed, suggesting otherwise. So he knew!

"THAT LITTLE PIECE OF-" But Usui cut me off.

Leaning closer again, he said "You don't want to?"

"Eeeep..." I squeaked.

Usui looked at me seriously. "If you really, truly don't want this, I wont force you y'know."

I stayed silent, unable to response.

He sighed. "But please Ayuzawa, just this once. Be honest with yourself. Do you like me or not?"

"I-I..." But the words wouldn't form. "I..."

Usui let out a small sad smile and pet my head. "Guess I pushed you too far, huh?"

He turned his back to me and said "Come on, let's get you home."

Usui started to walk, but my hand instinctively reached out to stop him. He looked at me with confused eyes, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"I-its not that I hate you..." I mumbled

Usui once again turned to face me, eyes wide. "So...are you saying that you like me?"

"D-dont get too conceited! I'm merely saying that I don't like you. I did not say that I like you. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you and-!"

But I didn't have a chance to finish because Usui cut me off as he leaned in towards my ear.

"Pres," he whispered, a voice so husky it ran shivers down my spine.

My eyes widened and bit my lips as the man in front of me continued to speak.

"Misaki," he said "be honest with yourself."

I shoved him lightly "l-let go you idiot.."

Usui kissed me again, only shorter this time, but the kiss still ignited my body.

"Please Misaki?"

"I-I said let go...!"

Usui sighed, pulling away and I caught a glimpse of his pained expression. It hurt my heart to see him like this, and I was willing to do _almost_ anything for him not to be look that way.

"Wait..." I called out to him in a small voice

Usui stopped in his tracks, glancing at me once more.

"I-I dont like being with you." I said.

Usui's expression darkened, and I realized my mistake.

"No no no no no! That's not what I meant! Arrgghh!" I said rubbing my head. How do I say this..?

"It's just...It hurts being with you." I whispered. "My chest tightens and I just can't bear it! I don't know how it happens, heck I don't even know _why_ it happens. You're just a perverted space alien who always teases me...why does it have to be you?! You always randomly pop out of nowhere and I hate it but when you leave it hurts. You-you're such an idiot..." I say my face turning bright red as i look down, suddenly interested in my shoes.

"Dammit..." Usui mumbled.

"Wh-what? Got anything to say...?" I looked up.

What I saw was a sight that I would never forget.

Usui's hand was held up to his face, trying to cover his cheeks. But the small blush that formed could not be easily hidden. His eyes momentarily strayed away from mine as he took in deeper breaths.

"Th-then will you please be my girlfriend?" He said. "I'm properly asking you this time."

"Y-you idiot..." I say.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said.

His hand reached out to grab mine and held it tightly, and I didn't speak a word.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" Usui asked me, lightly rubbing my hand.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I think it's my turn to do some of the house chores. If not, I'll study."

Usui chuckled. "Silly, I'm asking you out on a date."

"Ah, I...um...well..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. I knew the words weren't going to form anytime soon, so instead I gave out a small nod.

The man in front of me smiled and my heart raced.

"Great! Then, 9 am at the train station?"

I nodded again, giving out a small "yes" this time.

Usui led me to walk, and we both made our way to my house. A comfortable silence sat between us as we walked on home. As the last turn came before we reached our destination, I began to dread arriving there. Nevertheless, our feet brought us to where we were supposed to go, and I opened the gate in front of me. Just before I was about to go in, Usui spoke.

"I love you Ayuzawa."

I blushed for the nth* time and glanced at Usui.

"Y-you...I hate you.."

Usui laughed. "As expected of you Pres."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Nothing~" he said with a loud voice as he started walking. "See you tomorrow at 9!"

"SSSHHH! Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Good night~" He said, using a softer voice this time.

"That idiot..." I mumbled as I made my way inside the house.

"Mooomm!" I called, taking off my shoes. "I'm going somewhere tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Yayy that's it! Hope you enjoyed :3**

 **I'm sorry if it wasn't as interesting as I promised it would be in the first chapter...**

 **Anyway, see you guys next week!**

 ***nth - "enoting an unspecified member of a series of numbers or enumerated items."**

 **~Infi**


	3. Stuck

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I updated late...school happened and I didn't find the time to write. :( all the projects I have to do was due this week, and our finals are already next week : I tried making this one long to make up….**

 **Siigh, anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Follow/fav/review ^-^**

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I was late. For the first time in my life, I was running late. I was supposed to meet him at 3:30. What time is it now? FREAKING 4:30!

I rushed to where Usui and I supposed to meet as I glanced at my watch every now and then. My eyes looked around wildly as I tried to find him as fast as I could. Finally, a caught a glimpse of yellow spiky hair, and immediately called out.

"USUI!"

He turned around, a look of confusion in his eyes before spotting me. I walked closer to him, seeing his expression turn into surprise.

"Sorry," I said, out of breath. "Suzuna wouldn't let me leave the house before completely changing my outfit! She said something like 'nee-chan, what on earth are you wearing?' Before dragging me into her room and getting me into this!" I rumbled on, gesturing at my outfit.

Suzuna insisted on me wearing something _girly,_ so I came today wearing a blue blouse, topped with a black blazer and a skirt. She also told me to wear the brown sandals I had never touched, and lent me a gold necklace to go with it.

"I mean," I said, "what's wrong with a t-shirt, jacket, sweatpants, and sneakers for crying out loud!"

Usui, who hadn't said a word yet, continued to look at me. 'Is it me or is his face kinda red?' I wondered, and decided to tease him a bit.

"Whoaaaahhh, are you blushing?" I laughed.

Usui smirked, "I just thought you looked beautiful my Misa-chan."

'Myyy have the tables turned' "Whaa- let's just go already!" I said, pink tainting my cheeks.

"If you say so~!" Usui said, reaching out to hold my hand in his.

I gasped at the new feeling, but slowly got used to his big and warm hands.

"By the way," I said. "You never told me where we were going."

"I didn't?" Usui frowned. "We're going to the amusement park!"

My eyes widened. _Ohhh crap_

* * *

We arrived at our destination, and the first thing we did was ride a roller coaster.

I felt my knees go weak just looking at what we were going to ride. Its countless loops and turns scared me...not to mention the screaming which never seemed stop. I didn't want to seem scared to Usui so I kept my mouth shut. The line was extremely long, and before I knew it, we had been waiting there, for an hour.

When it was our turn, I looked at Usui. "Are you _sure_ this thing is safe?"

"Positive." Usui said, excitement in his eyes.

I sighed. Well then let's do this shit!

I climbed into my seat, sending a silent prayer to whichever God was listening. When the ride started, I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever was going to come.

The ride had ended faster than expected, and it was soon time for the next batch to ride. _I am never going to ride this thing again_. I swore. The world around me spun, as I clutched my seat weakly. Usui, who had clearly enjoyed every minute of it, came to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I tried for a smile. "Fine….Fine.."

The helped me up, and we got off the platform of the ride. However, as soon as we stepped on to the ground, my knees buckled down and I almost fell. Two pairs of strong arms wrapped around me, helping me get up.

"Damn..." I said.

I tried taking another step, hopeful to be successful but to no avail.

"You are definitely not ok." Usui pointed out.

Unable to mutter a word, I stayed silent

"I'll carry you..." He said hesitantly.

"What?! No way how could you even- woah!"

Before I could register what was happening, I was swooped into the air. My arms instinctively wrapped around Usui's neck as he started to walk.

"P-put me down!" I protested weakly, pounding on his chest.

"And let you fall? No way."

"Put me down!" I tried again, afraid that I was heavy.

"Be quiet if you don't want a shower of kisses." Usui said, glancing at me.

I stopped whatever I was doing at the moment and obediently stayed put. Usui chuckled, kissing my cheek anyway.

"H-hey!" I blushed. "You said you wouldn't kiss me!"

"It was only on the cheek so it doesn't count~" he said playfully, tongue sticking out.

A few people glanced at us, blushing as Usui continued to walk with me in his arms. A few muttered, and some stared, and I tried desperately to forget that I was wearing a skirt.

"Mommy, mommy look! Someone is carrying her like a princess!" A little kid said, pointing at us.

I blushed, burying my face onto Usui's chest. I could feel his heart pound within as he continued to walk. 'Maybe it's still from the ride?' I thought.

Soon enough, I felt myself being lowered down onto a bench carefully.

"I'll go buy some drinks." Usui said. "Just wait for me here."

And with that, he went off somewhere.

I felt miserable! Resting my head onto my hands, I sighed. This was definitely not going well. I sat there, observing my surroundings and my eyes stopped on a beautifully colored poster.

"Fireworks..." I mumbled, "7:30 pm."

A few minutes later, Usui came back holding two smoothies in his hands.

"Here you go." He said, handing me one.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

Still a little dizzy from the ride, I took a sip of the drink in front of me. The flavor of mangoes filled me, making me smile a little. 'It tastes awesome' I thought.

Usui sat down, inching closer to me as he peered into my drink.

"What does yours taste like?" He asked.

Momentarily putting my drink down, I narrowed my eyes. "Mangoes. It tastes like mangoes."

"Hmmm" he hummed.

 _Weird guy_

Usui looked past me, his eyes somewhat growing wider. "Hey look, Hinata's here."

I immediately whipped my head around, looking for that familiar face. _Crap, crap crap!_ I screamed in my head. _Where is he!?_ Seeing no one, I turned back to Usui.

"Hinata's not there..you...idio-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted, my face growing pale.

Usui had bent down, hands supporting him as sat there in all his glory, sipping from _my_ smoothie

"OI! STOP!" I told him.

He stopped drinking, and then peered into my eyes. "What? I just wanted to taste yours."

"But you have your own!"

Usui shrugged, sipping from his drink again. I stared at the mixture of yellow he drank from, and at the same _straw_ he had used to drink it. I gulped, feeling unable to take a sip now.

"What's the matter?" Usui smirked.

"N-nothing!" I said, instinctively beginning to drink again before realizing what I had done.

 _Great! Now we just had an in-indirect...k-k-kiss..._

I blushed at the thought, finishing my drink just as Usui finished his.

"You good now?" He asked

"Mhmm..." I nodded.

"Great!" He said, standing up. "Because I have a last ride planned for us! Originally, we were still supposed to ride some more, but that didn't turn out so well..."

"I-It's not a roller coaster is it?"

"It's the Ferris wheel!" He said

I sighed in relief...at least we're going to ride the Ferris wheel.

I stood up slowly, glancing at Usui "Then let's go!"

"My my, someone's eager!"

I blushed. "Sh-shut up you idiot!"

Usui just laughed as he started to walk, and I was unconsciously excited for the fireworks.

The line for the Ferris wheel was twice as long as the last ride. The sun was slowly starting to fade, giving us a beautiful sunset as countless couples lined up. Usui said nothing while waiting and he just stared into the red-orange sky. Before I knew it, stars decorated the sky, time flew by, and it was nearing 7 pm.

The line moved, signaling for us to follow. Soon it would be our turn to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, hey! Are you sure we can go for another ride?" I heard someone say near the Ferris wheel.

I inched my head more to the side to get a clear view. What I saw were two men dressed in uniforms, talking about something serious.

"Nothin' to worry about." The other said, giving the Ferris wheel a small tap. "She's working perfectly fine."

Suddenly, I felt like I didn't want to ride the Ferris wheel anymore.

"Misaki?" I heard Usui call as I gasped.

Usui had already ridden on the Ferris wheel and was reaching his hand out for me.

 _IT'S OUR TURN ALREADY?_! I thought.

I cautiously followed, sitting down with Usui next to me. My eyebrows were scrunched together, as I thought of what the two men were talking about.

"Oi pres...are you ok?" Usui said, and I gasped at the closeness of his voice.

I whipped my head around and straight in front of Usui's face. "Wh-wha...!"

The Ferris wheel started to move slowly and I grasped the hand of the man in front of me in surprise. Usui, who had an unreadable expression, didn't hesitate to hold it tighter. Blushing, I didn't say a word and instead looked at the empty seat in front of me. However, I still saw Usui staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I grew nervous, unable to think of what I should be doing right now. Out of sheer hope to do something, I checked my watch and saw that it read 7:16.

"H-hey!" I started suddenly. "The fireworks are starting soon!"

"Fireworks?" Usui asked, jumping out of his seat suddenly. "What fireworks?"

"I...uh...I read in a poster that there would be fireworks at 7:30..."

"Dammit..." I heard him mumble, and his hand clutched mine a little harder.

"How come?"

"It was uh...actually supposed to be..kinda like a surprise...for you." He stuttered, and I couldn't believe my ears.

We sat in an awkward silence (or at least it was awkward to me) and I counted down the minutes remaining until 7:30. Suddenly, I heard something squeak before the cart we were riding on jerked a little too much for my liking.

I clutched my seat in surprise, my other hand squeezing Usui's. For a moment, I had forgotten that we were still holding hands and before I knew it I had grown used to with his big hands wrapping around mine. Usui looked around, only a little tense as he scooted closer to me (like that was possible...but he did it.). The Ferris wheel moved steadily after that, rising slowly higher still and I relaxed again. Usui kissed the side of my head, but I didn't move letting him do as he pleased.

"I love you." Usui whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

I gazed into his eyes, drowning in a sea of beautiful green. The Ferris wheel steadily moved up still, and my eyes fluttered to a close when Usui bent down a little to kiss me. It was a gentle one-no more than a light peck but it left me light headed either way. He pulled away to take a breath, only to kiss me again and pull me closer to him. His right hand never left mine as he traced circles on it, but his other traveled higher eventually resting on my cheek lightly. Behind me, loud booming noises seemed to erupt and it took me a while to realize that the fireworks had started. Usui broke our kiss to look at the fireworks that came up, filling the night sky with amazing colors. Following his eyes, I looked at the view too.

Everything would have been perfect. My b-boyfriend sitting next to me in the Ferris Wheel and the fireworks erupting just as about we were to reach the peak….that was until the Ferris Wheel Completely stopped moving.

"Ladies and Gentleman" A voice resounded. "We would like to apologize for the inconvenience, but we are experiencing some technical problems."

"What?!" I screamed.

"The Ferris Wheel will resume it's run once this problem has been taken care of. We would like you to know that all of you are completely safe and there is no need to worry. Once again, we sincerely apologize. Thank you."

The announcement ended and I looked at Usui. "So we're stuck here…?"

"yep." He said popping the 'p'.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. "We're so screwed."

* * *

 **Yaay Hope you enjoyed :D**

 **I promise I'll try to update sooner (-_-;)**

 **Bye~!**

 **~Infi**


	4. Killing Time

**Usui's POV:**

"We're so screwed." I heard Misaki say.

Hesitantly, she peered down from where we were sitting but quickly tore her eyes away from the sight.

"H-high…." She stuttered. "Very very high."

My hand (which was still holding hers) squeezed tighter as I tried to reassure her through this gesture that it would be ok. Misaki's worried eyes met mine for a split second, but her golden brown eyes seemed to drown me. It was no joke...getting stuck here, but at least I'd be with her for a longer time.

"U-Usui," She muttered.

"What?"

"S-stop staring at me…"

I realized that I was really staring at her and decided to at least throw in a little fun.

"Sorry, I just thought that you were really pretty."

 _What would her reaction be?_ I thought. _Her face would probably be decorated with a rosy color._

Like I had predicted, Misaki's face almost instantly turned red as she lightly pushed on my chest.

"Y-you idiot! Sh-shut up!"

Honestly I didn't know why I fell for someone as _ordinary_ as her. However I've been the luckiest man alive ever since I met Misaki, and I was never going to let her go. Her hand that I was holding seemed to shake a little, and my eyes narrowed. Was it just me?

"Pres, are you afraid of heights?"

"Im not!" She said, a little too loud. "I-It's just that we're _really really_ high up."

I sat in silence, thinking of what I should say or do next to make her feel better.

"Aaarrgg!" She yelled. "Why must we be stuck at such a height?!"

She continued complaining, looking down then looking back at me, but her words faded away when I called her name.

"Misaki!" I said, letting go of her hand and grasping her shoulders.

She gasped, finally meeting my eyes. Misaki calmed down as her breathing became steady. However, she looked past me and saw the trees which were rustling in the wind and remembered everything.

"I- I can't.." She started.

"Misaki." I said again.

"wh-what?!"

"Just look at me." I said. "Don't look anywhere else."

She did, her eyes softening again. My hand left her shoulder to softly caress the strands of hair around her face, and she unconsciously leaned in to my touch. The sound of fireworks boomed behind her and her head inched to look at it. However, I held her back and stared into her eyes.

"Just at me." I said, almost inaudibly.

"A-are you an idiot?" Misaki spoke.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't possibly look at you for the whole time!"

I laughed, "Then do you have any suggestions?"

"N-no."

"Do you want to play something then? To kill the time."

"I don't see why not."

I smiled, fishing something out of my bag.

"Oh no no no no no! We are definitely not playing _that_!"

"Why not?"

"Wh-wh-why do you have that thing in your bag anyway?"

"Dunno, thought I might get hungry." I said, munching on a Pocky stick.

"You're not supposed to bring any food bought from outside in here right?" Misaki looked around frantically as if I might be seen. "How did you even get that in here?"

"I flirted with the lady who was checking my bag so that she'd be distracted."

"OI!" Misaki growled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I said, continuing to eat.

"Well do you want to play anything else?"

I looked at Misaki intently before pointing at the food I was holding. "I told you, why not play the Pocky Chall-" But I was cut off by her loud scolding.

I suggested that I'd ask her a question and she answers, then she asks me one, and I answer. However, you are not allowed to lie in this game (although I none of us would know and we'd have to rely on trust.). Misaki agreed, and the game started.

"I'll go first." I volunteered. "Hmmm, do you have someone you like right now?"

Misaki's eyes didn't meet mine as I waited for her answer. Silently, she nodded twice.

"My turn." Misaki said. "We're you ever friend-zoned?"

I chuckled a little before answering. "More like I was the one who friend-zoned."

"Huh?! Seriously?!" Misaki asked incredulously before I nodded in reply.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of someone speaking, and the feeling of the Ferris wheel move. "We would like to thank everyone present here for waiting! I am happy to announce that the Ferris wheel is working again. I hope this does not discourage you from coming again. Once more, we are sorry for the inconvenience. Have a pleasant night!"

I heard Misaki release a sigh of relief just as the Ferris Wheel started moving again. It had gotten pretty late, and I would still need to bring her back home where her mom was expecting her. I didn't want this day to end…even though I knew it would. Instead, I decided to live it to the fullest.

The game continued on like this and we soon ran out of questions. Misaki had just finished asking me what my favourite flavour of ice cream was- out of desperation, in which I answered Vanilla. It was my turn now, and I racked my brain thinking for a question….Soon, I got one.

"Here's mine." I said. "You said you had someone you liked a while ago, who is it?"

Although I put up a tough act in front of her, I really wanted her to answer and be honest with herself…..although I wouldn't know what to do if she answered someone but me.

"Th-the one who I like is-" But we were cut off by the sound of the door to the Ferris Wheel opening, and the ride was over.

We climbed out, soon heading towards the exit.

"I still want to know your answer though." I said.

"N-n-no way!" Misaki cried out.

"Awww come on!"

"I said no!" She said blushing.

"Is it me?"

"NO!"

* * *

The way back home was faster than I expected- or maybe time flew by quickly when I was with her. Either way, the day spent with her was coming to an end, and I dreaded every step I was taking, closer to her home. Walking in a comfortable silence, we soon reached the last turn before her house.

"I don't want to go home yet…" Misaki mumbled, and my heart leapt.

 _Maybe she's the same as me?_ I thought.

"When I do, I will get a major scolding from my mom." She sighed.

I slapped my forehead sighing. Well, it was partially _my_ fault for hoping but still!

"You're so cruel…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said, clueless.

"Nothing." I smiled, thinking this part of her was cute too.

"Well…..whatever you say." She said, and we reached her house.

"Uh…good night." She said. "Thank you."

Just as she turned around, I grasped her from behind.

"Woah!" She said, surprised.

I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Surprisingly, she relaxed in my arms for a few seconds before tugging on my sleeve.

"Oi Usui, let go!"

I did hesitantly, then grinned. "Night!"

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she made her way inside the house. My eyes never left her in hopes to see her longer even as she was closing the door. When she was gone, I started making my way back home.

 _I'll see her tomorrow_ I thought. And then, _I cant wait until tomorrow._

* * *

 ** _I tried Usui's Point of View just to have something new this time xP  
Hope you enjoyed!  
_**

 ** _Merry Christmas!  
_**

 ** _~Infi_**


	5. Eavesdrop

**Misaki's POV:**

"Pst pst," someone said, and I turned my head to face the girl behind me.

"Can you please pass this to Usui-kun?" She said, handing out a small piece of folded paper.

I frowned, wondering what was written. "Sure..."

"Thank you!" She smiled, before clarifying that the letter wasn't from her.

I passed it on, observing the piece of paper before it reached Usui. When it did, he showed no expression whatsoever! Sad to say, it made me even more curious.

I was so focused on Usui (why did I just think of that) that I didn't notice our teacher calling me.

"-zawa-san!" Is what I heard her say.

I shot out of my seat. Embarrassed, I asked him to repeat the question-which he did. Thankfully, this one was easy. I answered it without a problem, and class continued.

Sooner than I realized, the bells rung signalling it was time for lunch, and I couldn't have been more grateful. I made my way over to Sakura and Shizuka to eat my lunch with them. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly free...

"Sorry Misaki! The teacher wants us to go over to the faculty immediately..." Sakura apologized

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Shizuka added. "We'll eat lunch with you tomorrow!"

And with that, they rushed out of the classroom. I decided to eat on the rooftop instead. Half of me was sure Usui would be there, and I knew I wanted to meet him...although I'd never admit it or say it out loud.

As I was going to the rooftop, I passed by Yukimura and Kanou-kun who seemed to really get along with each other. I greeted them before walking up the stairs to my destination. It looked like someone was there before me because I heard a girl speak. I narrowed my eyes. Someone was here? Usually no one came here and I was surprised. It was even more surprising when I heard a familiar voice speak. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but listen to their conversation, and I pressed my ear against the door...although I looked like an idiot. Their voices were faint, but I could still understand them.

"So? Are you the one who passed me the letter?" Usui spoke.

"Y-yes!" Someone else said.

"What did you bring me here for?"

"W-well y-you see..." The girl stuttered rather pathetically. "I-I have always liked you!"

Silence. Usui didn't speak a word, and I hate to say that I grew worried. I bit my lip, and tried to press my ear closer to the door...if that was even possible.

"P-please go out with me!" She said.

It seemed like hours before Usui spoke.

"Sorry...I can't." He said.

I wondered when I had started holding my breath. I only realized just how nervous I was when I let out a rather huge sigh of relief.

"Wha- why?" The girl exclaimed and I smiled, slightly triumphant.

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?!" She continued.

My eyes widened at the same time my heart stopped. Without a second of hesitation, I moved away from the door. I didn't exactly know if I wanted to hear his answer or not, but I was sure that I wouldn't know how to react either way. Contradictory to my thoughts, I pressed my ear against the door again.

"I'm going." I heard Usui say.

I panicked and yet again pulled myself away from the door. What should I do? Should I hide?! I thought. My chest ached but I didn't know the reason why, and I hardly had enough time to think!

To my great despair, the door opened and Usui stepped out out. I gasped in surprise, and accidentally dropped my lunchbox in the process. I looked down to observe the bits and pieces of scattered food before looking back at Usui. I blushed when his eyes met mine- and they never left. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he started to walk briskly.

"O-Oi wait?!" I resisted.

However, Usui didn't say a word. He brought me to familiar twists and turns around the school, but I still wasn't sure of where we were going.

"Where are we going?!" I said again.

Still no answer. I decided to drop it, and let myself get pulled along. We ended up in the student council room by ourselves, and Usui sat on the floor. He made gestures with his hand (as if calling someone over) and I realized that he was telling me to sit down with him. When I asked why, he told me not to speak. I sighed, frustrated. He was getting reaally annoying now.

"Oi! Talk to me you freaking perverted space Alien!" I said and lightly hit his shoulder.

He frowned, massaging the place where I hit him.

"I don't want her to see us." He said quietly.

 _Her?_ I thought. _That girl from a while ago?_

It looks like I said that out loud, because Usui looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Exactly how much did you hear?" He said, somewhat amused.

I sighed, realizing there was no point in hiding anything and hesitantly told him everything I heard...although I added the part that I was going to eat lunch there.

Usui just hummed in response, not saying anything afterward. However for me, there was something bugging my mind from earlier.

"Hey..what did you say to that girl who asked you if you had a girlfriend?" I asked, but immediately avoided looking into Usui's eyes.

What did I just say? What did I just say? What did I just say? I repeated over and over.

"D-Don't be mistaken!" I added. "It would be bad if you made her cry!"

Usui inched closer to me, and I instinctively scooted further away from him. However, my back hit a wall

"Wh-what are you doing now?" I said.

To my surprise, Usui let out a small chuckle...which was followed by his signature smirk. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes shut, thinking he was going to kiss me. Sad to say, I was a little disappointed.

"Are you curious?" Usui purred into my ear.

My face turned a bright shade of red.

"N-no..."

"Are you sure?" He went on.

I nodded quickly.

"Then," he said as he pressed his lips to my ear before whispering. "I won't tell you~"

Usui was about to pull away when I spoke. "W-wait..."

"Hm?" Usui said.

"I-I want to know..."

"Why?" He said, this time moving a bit further away so I could see his face.

"Well...I just do?" I said, although it was more of a question.

"Are you sure?" Usui pressed on. "Is that the only reason?"

He inched back, closer to me until I felt his breath on my face. Yet he came closer still, until his lips were a millimetre away from mine. I closed my eyes shut. Was he really going to kiss me this time?! My heart pounded just thinking about it.

"What do you feel like when I kiss some other girl...other than you?" He said.

 _Other than me?_ I thought just as I felt a little pang in my chest. _No way, I'd beat the living daylights out of him._

"Do you hate it? Does your heart ache?" Usui questioned on.

"Tell me Misaki? Why do you want to know?"

I stayed silent. All this time, I have been avoiding Usui's gaze, but I mustered the courage and finally looked into his eyes.

"It's scary." I confessed, and Usui raised his eyebrow.

"Everything you just said was true." I added.

It was a little funny when I saw Usui's face in shock that I chuckled a bit.

"Honestly I don't know why I want to know all of this so much. I'm not your girlfriend, why do I need to know? I myself have no idea...I just know that I can't relax if I don't. As for my heart, it hurts so much I almost can't bear it."

Usui smiled, taking my face in his hands.

"That's called liking someone Misa-chan."

I blushed, saying something I never thought I'd

"I-if it is...th-then I like you...Usui Takumi."

He laughed his face turning into a light shade of red. "You're finally honest with yourself."

"What do you mean fi-!" But I didn't get a chance to reply because I felt a pair of lips on mine.

Usui kissed me, and I sighed - almost in relief. That's when I knew that I really did love him...maybe even for a long time now. I was glad that Usui never gave up on me and continued to love me for the way I am.

Usui continued kissing me, lightly sucking on my lower lip as I let out a small cry. He licked it, asking for an entrance and I hesitantly accepted. My hands reached out to touch Usui's hair and I lightly tugged on it. His hands slithered around my waist and pulled me closer. It felt like it was never going to end...until I heard someone near the door.

"I'm pretty sure I heard some voices in here Kanou-kun!" I heard Yukimura say.

"What do you mean? No one should be there." Kanou replied.

Usui pulled away from me and I began to grow nervous. If they found us here, what would they say? What would I say?!

Usui must have sensed that I was tense because he rest his hand on mine and sneaked in another kiss.

"I-idiot Usui!" I put my hand on my lips.

But again, that didn't stop him. He kissed the top of my hand which covered my lips.

"Yours only~" He whispered.

-END-

* * *

 **Aannndd that's the end of my story~**  
 **I hope you guys enjoyed hehe**

 **please Follow/Fav/Review if you enjoyed it and check out the other fanfics that I wrote ^-^**

 **~Infi**


End file.
